Godzilla vs Manda
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: The ancient deity Manda is freed from his icy prison and attacks Japan! But when a new Godzilla shows up on the heat of destruction, can Japan hope that Godzilla and Manda do battle and destroy each other, before Japan itself gets destroyed?
1. Introduction

**Godzilla vs. Manda**

By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus

Yoshizilla: Ladies and gentlemen, today is a very special day today. Today is Godzilla's fifty third birthday, and long have I planned to write a gigantic fanfic about an epic, action-packed battle between the King of the Monsters himself and the neglected monster, Manda. But what sparked this idea? For one, there as a deleted scene in _Destroy All Monsters!_ that had both Godzilla and Manda fighting for a brief moment of time, but it was cut out de to time constraints, the costumes, and the fact that it didn't fit in with the main plot. But, it would be great if it was expanded for a completely new movie in the long-running Godzilla series, and thus, that is how this fanfic came to be. Not only that, but I haven't written anything Godzilla related in a long time, and plus, this will be my one hundred-fifty fanfic to ever write and publish for the site, so I hope that all you viewers ad great Godzilla fans out there enjoy this brilliant fanfic, and happy birthday to you, Godzilla, the greatest monster of all.

Disclaimer: Godzilla, Manda, and anything else related all belong to the full extent of Toho Studios Ltd.

------------

_Tokyo, Japan: 1954_

Godzilla roars angrily as he blasts his atomic breath at the decaying buildings that then burn in flames. The gigantic reptilian atomic monster roars with triumph, and he storms towards Tokyo Bay. The survivors that have fled from the burning city of Tokyo watch as Godzilla slowly dove back into the cold water, leaving Tokyo to burn in intense flames.

A ship is sent to the middle of Tokyo Bay, where Dr. Serizawa takes his _Oxygen Destroyer_, a powerful weapon that can erase all life in the water by destroying the oxygen, to destroy Godzilla. At the risk of the Oxygen Destroyer being used in the future, Dr. Serizawa cuts his life rope, and he dies alongside with Godzilla, the knowledge of the Oxygen Destroyer being lost as well. Japan is safe, but if nuclear testings continue, there could be more abominations, more dangerous risks, more monsters... and worst of all...

There could be... _another Godzilla_...

------------

_Sea of Japan, 1963_

Manda, the ancient sea serpent God of the Mu Empire, is unleashed and attacks the Atragon, but the ship is proven to be too tough, and Manda is frozen solid by it. Afterwards, the Mu Empire is defeated, and the Atragon is destroyed. It is unknown whether or not Manda managed to survive...

------------

_Sea of Japan, 2007_

A small, yellow-and-orange submarine is moving slowly in the deepest depths of the Sea of Japan. The lights are on, and the submarine is looking for anything strange within the waters.

"Find anything, captain?" The pilot asks, steering the submarine.

The captain of the submarine looks through the front glass of the submarine, and winces. "No, keep going, we're getting closer."

The submarine goes further down the eerily quiet water. It is then that in the darkness below, a hiss can be heard, followed by a pair of yellow eyes, peering at the submarine. The submarine comes closer... closer... closer... until...

SNAP!!!!!! a sea serpent from within the darkness snaps at the submarine, crunching it with its powerful jaws, and then backs itself into the darkness, taking the submarine, with the screaming captain and pilot inside, along with itself. A loud, echoing screech is then heard, stopping several seconds later.


	2. Manda Ravages Kyoto

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Holy snap, I completely forgot that this fanfic existed. (coughs) Well... anyway, with my love in Godzilla newly kindled, I have decided to revive this fanfiction and actually write it instead of just shoving it to the side like I did with many of my old fanfics (mutters to self) Anyway, that's all I have to comment. Hope you all enjoy! :D

* * *

_Kyoto, Japan, 2008_

Kyoto. One of Japan's many beautiful cities. Completely peaceful and full of the humble, friendly Japanese that have provided such convenient technology. The entire metropolis of Kyoto was very pleasant, so peaceful this fine, warm morning.

Then, just as things were surely going to look pleasant for the rest of the day, the unthinkable happened. The ground shook a bit, causing the pedestrians to gaze around in confusion as something occurred. A few seconds later, the ground shook again, and one particular woman screamed in horror as she spotted several umps going along the ground, of which a long, bluish tail bursted through the ground. People noticed this, and they all screamed in horror as they began running for their lives, the tail moving around as it went back into the ground. As sirens went off, the culprit of the movement of the ground, a gigantic sea serpent, which looked similar to the one who attacked the submarine destroyed in the Sea of Japan seventeen nights before a full year came circle of the incident, emerged out of the ground, roaring loudly as it challenged the people of Kyoto, who continued running for their lives.

The sea serpent ducked back into the ground, and it reemerged on the hard concrete road, using his swift agility to instantly kill the people that were in and under his path. Passing through the high technological city like a speeding bullet, the monstrous sea serpent bursted through one of the steel buildings, leaving behind a hole in it as it coiled itself around a monorail, grasping an incoming train in its small forearm. Shaking the train and then chomping down on it, the sea serpent hissed as its eyes flashed yellow, and fired several, yellow-colored lightning bolts at the nearby subway station, causing it to burst into flames as electricity sparked all over the destroyed terminal. The sea serpent roared loudly, and it crushed the monorail it was hanging around, slithering towards the city's tallest buildings as its tail whipped the buildings on both sides of its path, leaving deadly marks. The sea serpent then ducked back into the ground, causing the whole ground to shake as people stumbled on the ground as hey attempted to run. As more sirens went off, several tanks came in, preparing to fire. Maser Cannons were also brought along, closing in as the fleeing citizens lucky enough to escape the wrath of the snake-like monster headed around the grassy hills nearby. As a piece of earth bursted, the sea serpent reemerged, and the tanks started firing, along with the Maser Canons, which fired powerful maser lasers.

Despite not feeling a scratch from the missiles and lasers, the sea serpent was angered, hissing angrily as it fired more electricity bolts at the tanks, causing them to explode as the maser canons came in closer. The sea serpent then circled the maser cannons, squeezing all of them within its tight grip as it caused them to be crushed with relative ease. The sea serpent then made its way up onto the tallest skyscraper, and wrapped itself around the building, grasping on the antenna on the top and roaring with pride as its body coiled around the very top of the building, firing off more electricity bolts at different parts of the city as the JSDF helicopters came in, firing at the snake-like creature. The sea serpent stretched its long body to grasp the helicopter with his jaws, crushing them into bits as it blasted the last remains of Kyoto to smithereens with electricity, leaving the nearby spectators to watch in awe. Finally, after taking care of the last helicopter, the sea serpent released its grip on the top of the tallest, last remaining skyscraper, and ducked back into the ground, popping its head out and firing one more electrical bolt at the building, causing it to explode. Smirking deviously, the sea serpent roared as it went back into the ground, causing the ground to shake as it slithered via underground towards the east, leaving behind a completely devastated waste zone, of which formerly was one of Japan's most prized cities.


	3. Discussion at the JSDF HQ

_The Japan Special Defense Force, Japan, 2008_

At the Japan Special Defense Force Headquarters nearby the metropolis of Tokyo, the top military generals and the top scientists were recently debating on the after match of Kyoto's destruction, wondering what the gigantic sea serpent was. It certainly has gotten news to the media, who managed to catch footage of the monster attack.

"The snake-like creature that arose from the ground," One scientist began, adjusting his glasses, "Is beyond anything we would have ever encountered. There have been no occurrences of such a creature appearing from the ground in years, and give it that time, there were no monsters that could have appeared after the Atragon made short work of another similar sea serpent."

"But what if this particular thing happens to be related to that frozen serpent?" A military general snapped, walking up to the scientist, "What could have been the case that this one would all of a sudden pop up, and of all places, why the ground?"

A black-haired, feminine scientist stood next to the male scientist, doing her best to explain. "Well, accordingly, snakes are cold-blooded creatures, so they slither on the ground to gain warmth. However, it's interesting to note that a sea serpent was seen slithering within the ground..." She rubbed her chin, pondering curiously, "Could it have perhaps made its way onto land from the Sea of Japan, or the ocean, for that matter?"

As more scientists debated this matter, they all stopped when they heard a loud alarm. A robotic feminine voice fro the loudspeakers suddenly boomed as the entire place started flashing red, the alarms going off loudly one at a time.

"Emergency maneuvers! The sea serpent monster has attacked the Ukogota Village! Repeat, the sea serpent monster has attacked the Ukogota Village!"

"Quick!" Shouted an older, black-haired general in brown rather than green as he headed towards the exit, "Get to your tanks, gentlemen! To the Ukogota Village!"

As the military units headed out, the scientists continued debating as they managed to get life footage via satellite of the sea serpent monster ravaging through the Ukogota Village, knocking down the wooden homes with its long tail and crushing the homes and the villagers in its path with its amazing speed, going back into the ground and then erupting fifteen meters away, firing off several yellowish lightning bolts from its mouth into the air, destroying some of the JSDF helicopters coming by, The scientists took good observation as they watched the sea serpent securing itself a victory.

"Just what is this magnificent creature...?" One young, brown-haired male scientist stated as he was in awe of the sigh of the snake-like creature, which started wrapping itself around one of the tallest structures in the village, and coiling hard enough to cause it to break into many broken pieces of wood, ducking right back into the ground as its tail smacked a JSDF helicopter with its tail, causing the flying vehicle to burst into flames with relative ease.


	4. Forest Trap On Manda! Godzilla Arrives!

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I feel like kicking myself for not continuing on this beauty of a fanfic. May I also mention that as of this chapter, there will be no more dialogue. So yes, it's just descriptions and pure action from here on out. Enjoy.

_

* * *

Nearby Kyoto, Japan, 2008_

Manda was slithering through the ground, shaking the earth as he pleased. The JSDF prepared a huge empty crater as a trap for the gigantic sea serpent. When Manda emerged out of the ground, he bellowed loudly, firing electrical yellowish bolts of lightning from his mouth, roaring loudly as the bolts destroyed several of the tanks. The JDSF returned fire, firing off several missiles around Manda as the explosions caused him to dive right into the empty crater, digging under the ground. The trucks then came in, pouring down oil and cement electrical cables were tossed into the crater. As the oil and cement filled up the crater to almost full, the electrical power went on, electricity zapping within the soon to be solid cement as the ground cracked. Several jet planes came in, dropping several bombs onto the cement, causing explosions to shake the ground.

Several minutes later, eerie silence followed, with an earthquake following. Manda emerged right out of the middle of the cemented crater, bellowing as it attempted to fire lightning bolts at the tanks, but it was blasted by a freezing ray, frozen in its tracks. The freeze rays continued firing, freezing Manda all the way down to his body as Manda was unable to break free. Within two minutes, Manda was absolutely frozen, and the job was well done.

Just as the JSDF were about to pull out, the ground shook again. Much to their shock, the JSDF looked towards the western direction, to see a huge shadow incoming. The huge shadow resembled a gigantic reptile, who bellowed a mighty roar that shook the ground. The JSDF focused their attention on the newcomer, which turned out to be Godzilla. Godzilla roared angrily as he fired off a blast of blue radioactive breath, destroying several of the tanks, freeze rays, and the jet planes that came in. As missiles were fired off at Godzilla, the JSDF realized that they were in a bad position. Godzilla kept coming toward, burning the forest surrounding the crater as he got closer and closer, the quakes causing cracks in the crater. The ice containing Manda was also cracking as it suddenly exploded, freeing Manda, who shook his head as he roared. Looking down at the JSDF, which was being destroyed on the spot, and looking up, to see Godzilla wreaking havoc, Manda hissed as he emerged right out of the crater, retreating towards the southern direction.

Godzilla noticed this as he snapped at Manda, proceeding to slowly follow him as his tail destroyed what remained of the devastated JSDF, heading southward as well. The remaining members of the JSDF regrouped as they flew towards their headquarters, having to come up with a new plan.


End file.
